The only reason
by NeechyCo
Summary: Tal vez no sea la forma en la que todo el mundo entendería la letra de esta canción, pero es una buena forma. La ruptura entre Tweek y Craig no fue muy buena pero ¿Tweek rehará su vida? (Para no variar mis resúmenes dan pena ;3; )


Mientras mi mente se debate con el fic que tengo en construcción y otros dos más (Sí, no acabo uno y ya tengo otro en mente) me vino esta pequeña historia al ver una imagen por ahí y escuchar la maravillosa canción de 5SOS-"The only reason" y sin más dilaciones espero sea de vuestro agrado.

* * *

><p>"<em>Don't talk, let me think it over<em>

_How me gonna fix this?_

_How we gonna undo all the pain?"_

Miraba a los ojos grises que tenía delante de él, su pequeño cuerpo seguía temblando aunque ahora con 17 años los tics habían disminuidos, pero en los momentos donde los nervios le podían volvían con más fuerza, haciéndole parecer una gelatina andante o como decían los que le conocían "un vibrador". Una mano se alojó entre sus cabellos acariciando su cabeza con total suavidad al igual que se haría con un cachorro, en ese momento se rompió, sus lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas agrupándose en su barbilla mojando como última estancia el suelo bajo sus pies, apretó su termo contra su pecho notando en las yemas de sus dedos el frío metal que le recubría. Dio dos pasos acurrucándose en el pecho de Pete que terminó rodeando sus hombros con ambos brazos.

-¿Qué ha pasa Tweek?- El chico de cabellos bi color miraba al más bajo que como respuesta negó con su cabeza sollozando y temblando sin parar, pegando más su rostro contra la tela de su camisa mojando las zonas donde daban sus orbes.

¿Cómo podía contarle aquello? No quería hablar del tema, sabía que podía contar con Pete, después de todo se había vuelto un buen amigo tras ingresar en la secundaría. Se habían visto antes en la escuela, el de pelo negro y rojo era parte del grupo de góticos del mismo, pero en el pasado no se atrevía a acercarse a ellos, pero poco a poco le llamó la atención el que ese grupo fuese tan adicto al café como él mismo, y posiblemente eso fue lo que le dio "fuerzas" para acercarse a ellos cuando al ingresar en el instituto perdió el contacto con Token y Clyde. Pero a pesar de ser amigos no podía decirle el dolor que sentía al haber perdido a su pareja tras un año de relación y más de aquella forma.

**-Flash back-**

-Lo siento Tweek, no puedo seguir contigo, sigues siendo un fenómeno, da igual si dices que has cambiado, sigues sacándome de mis casillas.- Craig lo miraba fríamente con sus oscuros ojos azules sin cambiar de expresión, como si todo aquello no le doliera.

-Pe..pero ¡Agh! Craig.- Se lamentó el rubio sintiendo el tic de su ojo izquierdo con fuerza.

-¿Ves? No has cambiado, sigues siendo igual solo que te inhiben esas pastillas.- Gruñó el moreno señalando el bote de pastillas que Tweek sacaba de su bolsillo e intentaba ocultar en una de sus ahora temblorosas manos. –Te dejo.-

-Yo.. ¡Agh! ¡Demasiada presión!- Gritó dejando caer el bote antes de huir de aquel lugar sin saber que rumbo podía tomar, solo necesitaba huir.

-**End Flash back-**

-Tweek Tweak, creo que en estos dos años te conozco lo suficiente para saber que te ocurre algo y encima no parece que sea poca cosa.- Susurró el gótico apretando el cuerpo del cafeinómano.

-Es tan ¡ngh! Doloroso…- Sollozó el aludido sin apenas fuerzas.

-Shh… No digas nada.-

Algo que Tweek encontraba similar entre Pete y Craig era el olor a tabaco de ambos por su costumbre de fumar, pero el chico gótico contaba con una ligera diferencia, un agradable aroma a café, una pequeña pero a la vez gran diferencia a pensar del rubio.

"_Tell me, is it even worth it?_

_Looking for a straight line_

_Talking back the time we can't replace."_

Las cálidas manos del más alto le tomaron por las mejillas alzando su rostro sintiendo las pequeñas lágrimas mojar las puntas de sus dedos. Hacía mucho tiempo que Pete había juntado el valor suficiente para declararse a Tweek, pero este le había rechazado por el hecho de mantener una relación con Craig, nunca sabría por qué el adicto al café se fijó en ese chico, no le comprendía, en los primeros meses de clases se alejaba de él porque le daba mala imagen pero cuando el rubio decidió comenzar su medicación y parecía más calmado consiguió la atención de Tucker. Aquello le dolió, él habría aceptado al adorable chico de ojos verdes con sus paranoias, con sus tics y sus temblores, exactamente todo lo que el otro rechazaba.

Y ahora lo tenía entre sus brazos, llorando seguramente por ese idiota que no le prestaba atención cuando más la necesitaba, aun peor, él sabía algo que su preciado amigo no quiso saber nunca, algo que le hizo perder muchos momentos juntos, que habrían hecho felices a Tweek, pero ahora ese tiempo no volvería.

-¿Sabes?- Volvió a retomar la palabra cuando el joven Tweak se separó para tomar el bote de pastillas para tomar la dosis necesaria para calmarse. –No necesitas estas mierdas.- Tomó la mano del contrario reteniendo sus acciones.

-S..sí las ¡agh! Necesito Pete.- Sus manos temblaban bajo el contacto ajeno.

-Las necesitabas para gustarle a Tucker, pero no para gustarle al resto.-

Los ojos verdes volvieron a llenarse de lágrimas dejando caer la pastilla al suelo para ver como el de ojos grises la pisaba hasta convertirla en polvo.

-Yo te quiero tal y como eres.- Pete sin pensarlo dos veces besó al nervioso chico que se quedó parado de golpe. –Olvida al idiota de Craig, ahora él está con Thomas.-

Eso sin dudas era lo que hizo que odiase más al chico del chulo, había llamado fenómeno a su Tweek y sin embargo salía con un fenómeno mayor, alguien que ni con mil pastilla dejaría de gritar insultos y no tenía nada contra Thomas, pero desde luego Craig era para él alguien sin lógica alguna.

-Yo… Debo irme.. ¡Agh!- El rubio se giró y salió corriendo sin mirar atrás dejando al de raíces rojas mirando la puerta de su casa por donde el menor acababa de salir a la carrera.

"_Al the crossed wires_

_Just making us tired_

_Is it too late to bring us back to life?"_

Tweek entró a su casa subiendo a su dormitorio para tirarse en la cama y abrazar su almohada con fuerza. Sacó de su bolsillo aquel bote lleno de pastillas de color azul y lo agitó escuchando como estas se estrellaban contra su contenedor y en cuanto cesaba esos movimientos estas paraban también. Pete le había dicho que no necesitaba de ellas, que le gustaba al resto aun siendo un vibrador humano, pero a su vez Craig le había dicho que las necesitaba para no ser un fenómeno, para adaptarse al resto de chicos y sin embargo ahora comenzaba una relación con Thomas ¿Y el raro era él? Suspiró cansado, lo obvio le golpeaba de lleno, no le dejó por ser fuera de lo normal, simple y llanamente no le atraía, no sentía lo mismo que él, no había más. Entrecerró los ojos que volvían a llenarse de lágrimas, ¿podría él rehacer su vida? Quería ser feliz otra vez. Podría intentarlo de nuevo, podría probar a buscar su felicidad, necesitaría tiempo, pero quería dejar de sentir lo que sentía, quería incluso poder corresponder a su amigo, nublar lo que sentía por Craig, de verdad daría cualquier cosa por ello, comenzaría dejando esas odiosas pastillas, ese sería el comienzo del final.

"_When I close my eyes and try to sleep_

_Ifall apart, I find it hard to breathe_

_You're the reason, the only reason_

_Even though my dizzy head is numb_

_I wear my heart is never giving up_

_You're the reason, the only reason."_

Cada vez que cerraba los ojos veía su imagen, una pequeña sonrisa que dejaba ver unos pequeños y rectos incisivos que se hacían contraste con los rosados labios, su nariz respingona que le daba un aire infantil a sus rasgos masculinos, su cabello negro y rojo cayendo sobre un lateral de su rostro y por último sus ojos de un profundo gris que parecían capaces de leer su interior. Ese chico estaba siendo la única razón por la cual seguir luchando, el único que conseguía que un mal día se volviese bueno, ¿se estaba enamorando de nuevo? Ya había pasado casi medio año desde que su relación con Craig acabó, necesitó dos meses para aceptarlo y casi cuatro para olvidarle por completo, para que su corazón se hiciera fuerte aunque su cabeza se volvía un lío de pensamientos que le hacía ver que usaba al gótico para olvidar, pero no era así ¿o sí? Su corazón no lo sentía de esa forma ¿por qué su cabeza seguía jodiendo? ¿Acaso los aliens se habían apoderado de su cerebro? ¿Y si era culpa de los gnomos?

Tomó de su escritorio el bote de pastillas que llevaba tiempo sin tomar y terminó por arrojarlo a la basura, ya no había un "Lo conservo por si acaso" la decisión estaba tomada, cogió del mismo lugar su termo para beber una cuantiosa cantidad de café relamiendo sus labios, aquel sabor le era adictivo, muchos decían que era amargo pero lo adoraba, le recordó a aquel beso robado y como por acto reflejo sus tembloros dedos pasaron sobre sus carnosos que formaban una amplia sonrisa.

"_I feel you burning under my skin_

_I swear I see you shining_

_Brighter than the flame inside your eyes."_

La puerta sonó unas cuantas veces antes de que pudiera abrir esta y mirar al chico que esperaba ante él. Su cabello rubio se encontraba despuntado con cada mechón en una dirección, sus ojos marcados por la falta de sueño con sus pupilas verdes moviéndose de un lado a otro. El moreno sonrió al verle con su inseparable termo y su camisa mal abotonada, era el Tweek de siempre, el que había visto en la escuela, el que se encontraba tras la barra de la cafetería de sus padres, del cual se había enamorado.

-¿Qué te trae por aquí?- Se hizo a un lado dejándole paso al interior de su departamento.

-Eh… ¡Ngh!- Espetó extendiéndole el termo. -¿Qui..quieres café?-

-¡Vaya! Gracias, entra y no te quedes en la puerta.- Rió el de cabellos bicolor sacándole un sonrojo al contrario. -¿Solo has venido a eso?-

-Umh… - Tweek se mordió el labio inferior negando con la cabeza.

-¿Entonces?- Cuestionó mirando al rubio esperando algo que no llegó.

Con un suspiro tomó asiento en el sofá tras haber dejado dos tazas en la mesa que tenía frente a este, sacó de su bolsillo un paquete de tabaco para llevarse un cigarrillo a la boca y prenderlo dando una calada. Tweak vertió el café en ambas tazas tomando una de estas sentándose al lado del mayor observando el contenido oscuro de lo que sostenía.

-Pete…- Los ojos verdes se elevaron dando con el rostro ajeno.

-¿Sí?- Ambos pares de ojos se encontraron por unos segundos.

-Yo..- Los temblores del más bajo comenzaron a hacerse más notorios. -¡Agh! Quiero ser fe..feliz.-

-¿No eres feliz?- El moreno encogió los hombros, era normal que no ser feliz en una sociedad tan conformista, pero viniendo del otro no lo entendía, al menos no por completo.

-…- El de ojos verdes presionó los labios dejando su taza en la mesa y sin más se acomodó en el regazo contrario sin ser capaz de mirarle a la cara. –Contigo Pete.- Su voz no tembló al decir aquello, pero seguía mirando a sus manos mientras jugaba con las mangas de la camisa.

La sonrisa del gótico se hizo amplia y sus manos rodearon el delgado cuerpo ajeno pegándolo por completo al propio, centrando su mirar en los verdes orbes.

-¡Juro que no lo ha..hago para olvidar! ¡Agh! Ni mucho menos.- Cerró los ojos tomando aire. –Yo no ¡Agh! Quiero a Craig.-

En su interior sentía que aquellas palabras eran ciertas, que el menor no mentía en ello. Sus dedos se deslizaban ascendentes hacia su cabello entrelazándose allí, acercando ambos rostros hasta juntar ambos labiales con lentos movimientos que por primera vez le fueron correspondidos, mientras que los brazos del cafeinómano rodearon su cuello, quedando así de pegados por unos segundos antes de distanciarse y mirar directamente a los orbes verdes que comenzaban a abrirse.

-Entonces, ¿me estás dando una oportunidad?- Preguntó con interés delineando sus brazos con tenues caricias.

El aludido asintió en respuesta consiguiendo en ese acto que las puntas de sus narices rozasen entre ellas.

No sabía hasta donde le llevaría aquello pero lo tenía claro, Tweek quemaba en su interior y no desperdiciaría esa oportunidad.

"_Bitter words spoken_

_Everything broken_

_It's never too late to bring us back to life."_

Escuchaban las burlas de todos sus compañeros al ver como ambos chicos se tomaban de la mano por el pasillo, no era porque fueran dos varones, eso ya no llamaba la atención, pero eran dos freaks juntos y eso atraía a los más amargos comentarios, los cuales buscaban por todos los medios herirles.

El humo del cigarro se dispersaba por el aire formando formas incomprensibles, unas pisadas avisaban de que alguien se acercaba a su posición. Pete ladeó la cabeza para dar con el rostro de un chico de rasgos fríos y un chulo de color azul al igual que el resto de su vestimenta.

-¿Tienes fuego?- Preguntó el recién llegado con su voz monótona.

-Sí.- Le tendió un mechero plateado sin decir nada más mirándole de reojo.

-Por ahí van diciendo que sales con Tweek.-

-Van diciendo bien.- Le miró directamente con plena desconfianza y es que el de ojos grises no sabía fingir, y si le caía mal se lo haría saber.

-Un par de fenómenos juntos.- Dijo el otro dando una calada a su cigarro.

-No soy el único que se fija en un fenómeno como tú lo llamas ¿no?- Una sonrisa felina surcó los labios del gótico.

-Ahí tienes razón. Craig miró a su acompañante por el rabillo del ojo. –Pero me preguntaba cómo se siente ser un remplazo.-

La ceniza del inconformista cayó al suelo al quedar callado por unos segundos.

-No soy un remplazo.- Aseguró tirando al suelo lo que le quedaba del cigarrillo y lo pisó.

-Si tú lo dices.-

-Lo dice él, y yo le creo, me lo demostró haciendo cosas no estúpidas como cambiar su forma de ser ¿te suena eso Tucker?- Su cuerpo se separó de la pared dando unos pasos al frente antes de mirar por encima de su hombro al otro chico que se quedó atrás. –Hasta más ver.- Se despidió con notable ironía.

-Cuídale, yo no supe hacerlo.- Murmuró el de mirar azul soltando una cuantiosa cantidad de humo por sus finos labios.

-Eso ya lo hago.- Sentenció marchándose por completo.

Todos con los mismos comentarios, si pensaban que esas ideas preconcebidas le retendrían de mantener la relación con el rubio se equivocaban.

El de mirar gris acortó la distancia entre su cuerpo y el del joven Tweak, que estaba distraído sacando algo de su taquilla.

-¡Agh! ¡No me violes!- Gritó el menor listo para darle un golpe a quien se encontraba tras él.

-No voy a violarte.- Rió levemente el mayor rodeando su cintura, acomodando sus labios en el lateral del cuello de su pareja, entreabriendo los mismos atrapando entre ellos una porción de la piel ajena.

-¡Ngh! No ha..hagas eso.- Se quejó Tweek poniéndose rojo y presionando sus dígitos sobre las manos del moreno.

Momentos donde le veía de esa forma, avergonzado pero reteniéndole a su lado le daban esa seguridad que necesitaba. Si aun no le correspondía por completo a sus sentimientos no le cabía duda de que lo acabaría haciendo pero por su parte el no le dejaría porque Tweek era su única razón.


End file.
